Slightly Homeless
by d4niella
Summary: Tyson and Percy were 2 homeless peas in a pod. They stuck together as they lived rough on the streets. Until one day, Percy meets a kind girl named Annabeth and takes him in to stay with her family. They become the best of friends, and maybe more than that. When Tyson realises that he has been abandoned, he tries to stop Percy from being "kidnapped" out of his life. PERCABETH
1. Chapter 1: Separated

**SLIGHTLY HOMELESS**

**This is my first ever typed out story. I hope you like it. **

**NOTE: ****PERCY AND TYSON ARE 7 YEARS OLD.**

**I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON - Thank Rick Riordan for his genius ideas that helped inspire me to create this story.**

* * *

**Percy's POV:**

"RUN! PERCY RUN!"

A large, tall boy grabbed my arm and dragged me down the alleyway. I knew we had to leave before someone would report us for begging and get a cop on us. I quickly dashed by him as we raced down into the darkness.

I panted heavily as we finally reached our 'hideout'. Tyson collapsed inside his refrigerator box and groaned quietly. You might be thinking: _Refrigerator box? _Well, let me at least explain... we're homeless, you see. But I managed to find some boxes in the bins and created our little hideout - it's now what we call home. Tyson sleeps in a refrigerator box (since he's massive) and I squeeze into a washing machine one.

"Are you okay, Percy?" Tyson's deep voice was full of concern.

"Yeah," I replied. Even though we were only 7 years old, Tyson's voice seems to have broken at a very early stage, but he speaks like a child.

It's hard to describe my friend. I've been on the streets with him for over two weeks now, scavenging food from bins and very rarely find some loose change on the floor. He's like a big brother to me.

"We should get some sleep, Tyson." I murmured, stifling a yawn.

"Okay," he whispered. "Good night, Percy."

"G'night."

I covered myself with cardboard, and drifted off to sleep, dreading the next day.

* * *

**Tyson's POV:**

****I opened my eyes. Sunlight dimly shone through the gaps of my cardboard box, it was morning - Percy and I survived for another night.

I climbed out of the box and found myself staring at him. Percy's raven black hair was like a rat's nest, he was slightly drooling as he hugged a piece of cardboard while sucking his thumb. Quietly, I began to walk out of the alleyway when his eyes fluttered open, revealing his sea green irises.

"... Where are you going, Tyson?" he murmured, his voice still filled with sleep.

"I will get some water. Won't be long."

"Uhmmm, okay..." as he closed his eyes and went back to his dream.

I walked out of the alleyway and headed down the streets. It was quite early in the morning and people were just getting ready for work. I passed Starbucks and stared through the window. My nose caught the sense of coffee as I suddenly felt a hunger in my stomach. A man walked up to the glass and saw me staring, he seemed to work there, and by the glare he was giving me I knew I clearly wasn't wanted near his diner.

Sighing, I carried on walking until I reached the park. The birds were chirping when I came along, but when they saw me they screeched with fear and sadly ran away. It seemed as if no one ever accepted my presence no matter where I was. Once I got to the park's water fountain, I took out a nearly empty jar of peanut butter and finished it clean before filling it up with cool, clean water - not like the liquid me and Percy would bathe in during the night in the lake. Once it was full up to the rim, I tightened the jar with the lid and started to make my way back to the hideout.

* * *

**Percy's POV:**

I felt a presence above me before I could even open my eyes.

"Tyson?" I asked, unsure.

"Who's Tyson?" a girl's voice replied.

I climbed out of my box and stood face to face with a girl around my age. She was a typical Californian girl: tan, athletic, with silky blonde curls. But her eyes were a startling stormy grey, as if they were made to analyse and see through people.

"Hi." she said.

Speechless, I didn't know what to say.

"Why were you in that box?" she asked, giving me a questioning look.

I decided to play dumb and stay quiet.

"Where's your dad?"

"..."

She stared at me with those intense eyes. I felt as if she was going to insult me, but she did something unexpected. She smiled.

"What's your name?" I'm Annabeth."

No one ever smiled at me before... She was nice to me, unlike the other kids around the area.

Finally I decided to talk. "Percy." I muttered.

Annabeth's face was surprised. As if she didn't expect me to answer.

"ANNABETH!" A male voice yelled.

I saw a middle aged man coming towards us. He had sandy hair and the same intense eyes as the girl beside me, but they were brown instead. He wore a slightly wrinkled buttoned-up shirt and dark business trousers. He seemed breathless and stopped for a second to catch his breath.

"Annabeth Chase, where have you been?" the man panted. "I have been looking everywhere for you!"

"Sorry," she murmured, looking up at him with large watery eyes. "I-"

"Who's this then?" the man said, directing his firm eyes upon me.

I said nothing, it was as if I was frozen on the spot.

"Why hello, young man." His face softened as he smiled. "I'm Annabeth's father. Are you lost?"

"I found him sleeping in that box, Daddy!" interrupted Annabeth, suddenly pointing towards my bed, eagerly.

"Oh, dear. Are you homeless?" He asked, voice full of sympathy.

I still said nothing, afraid of what he would do to me.

"Why don't you come with us?"

"Yay! Does that mean he can come to our house, Daddy!?" squealed an excited Annabeth.

"Of course, if he wants to."

"We can be friends. Right, Percy?" She said, gently taking my hand.

How could I say no?

I walked out of the alleyway with my head held high, holding hands with a girl who felt like my best friend since forever.

But then I realised what I've left behind...

* * *

**FIRST CHAPTER! HOPE YOU LIKED IT! :D**


	2. Chapter 2: Home Sweet Home

**Hello My Very Small Amount of Fans! (Do I even have any...? This IS my first story.. But I'll really appreciate it if you readers help me by telling everyone about this and review - so I can improve. :P)**

**NOTE: TYSON'S POV IS TYPED OUT ON HOW HE TALKS.**

**So. WELCOME TO CHAPTER 2 OF _SLIGHTLY_ _HOMELESS._**

* * *

**Tyson's POV:**

"Percy! I am back!"

I finally returned home. Lucky, I got back just before lunch time - I have been through some harsh things during lunch, since it's the time where everyone goes out to eat, I normally get barked by big doggies... It does not make me feel any better.

I put the jar of clean-but-slightly-has-a-peanut-butter-flavour water into my box and tapped lightly on Percy's cardboard flap.

"Percy? I am back." I repeated.

"Percy?" Why is he not replying?

I tapped on Percy's cardboard box again.

Silence.

I peaked inside, expecting Percy to be asleep.

"Percy...?"

But he was not sleeping. Percy... My little friend was GONE.

"PERCY!"

There was a strange feeling in my tummy, and a pain inside my head.

Percy... Where is he? I sat inside my box, I tucked my legs into my chest and rocked back and forth.

"U-U-Urghhhh..." I wept.

Questions swam in my mind like little fishies. _Why did he leave me? What happened to him? How? When? Who? _I felt scared. My stomach make a noise of hunger, but I did not feel a hunger for food. I felt a hunger for Percy. For my friend. I felt alone.

I did not care about the doggies at lunch time anymore. I did not care about the birds who flew away.

I care about Percy.

And I will do everything to get my friend back.

* * *

**Annabeth's POV:**

I kept my eyes on my new friend as he walked into our house. I saw his green eyes go big with amazement. My home isn't that brilliant, it can be messy (because of my daddy) but it does make me feel all safe inside.

"So, young man, what do you think?" my daddy asked, his voice was all kind - I hope he forgot about me wandering off earlier.

Percy was speechless, again.

"It's v-very n-n-nice.." Percy stuttered quietly.

There was an awkward silence as he looked around the living room. I could smell cookies... Yum...

"Frederick? Annabeth?" My mum appeared through the doorway from the kitchen. Her long, smooth dark hair fell down to her shoulders as she smiled lightly at us. Then she noticed Percy and knelt down in front of him.

"Who's this, then?" She said, her grey eyes softening.

"Annabeth found this young man down an alleyway in town. He seemed homeless, so I decided to take him in. Sharpen him up a little bit." Daddy explained.

My mum glared at him. I could tell she felt a bit annoyed about him agreeing to this.

"Frederick Chase. How many times have we spoke about this? You need to stop bring these children into our home! I don't mind them coming in for a little snack and warmth but this is getting out of hand."

"I-" My daddy started to say. But my mum stopped him using her index finger and pressing it against his mouth.

"So what's your name?" She asked sweetly.

"Percy," he mumbled.

"That's a lovely name. Would you like to stay here, Percy? You can sleep in Annabeth's room if you'd like."

Looking up into my mum's eyes, Percy nodded softly as he accepted our offer. I felt like cheering, but I bit my lip instead.

"Come on, Percy! I'll show you my room!" I said happily, dragging him upstairs.

* * *

**Percy's POV:**

Annabeth opened the door to her room.

Inside was a large, single bed where a group of teddies lay huddled beside a thick goose-feathered pillow. Beside the bed, stood a tall bookshelf packed with books of all shapes and sizes - I've never seen so many books in my life. I noticed a picture on her desk, there were two people in it, probably taken recently, Annabeth had her arm round another girl, maybe a year older than her, her hair was jet black and she had startling electric blue eyes. I wonder who she is? I spun around, taking it all in.

"What do you think?" Annabeth asked proudly.

"I like it." I replied, as I saw a smile light up upon her tan face, "It looks great."

"Thanks. Do you like my drawings of New York? I designed it myself." I stared at where she was pointing, and saw a sketch of different buildings Annabeth designed - it was amazing.

"Cool." I mumbled.

"You don't say much..."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed Chapter 2! Please review... I would love to hear your ideas about what I could include...**

**And appreciate in any way! If you guys like this I'll update to the next chapter and continue the story!**

**Thanks :)**

**- d4niella**


	3. Chapter 3: A New Beginning

**Hi Guys! :D**

**Just so you know, if there's anything you'd like me to put in, (like scenes or something) please put it in the review. **

**Also, I'm going to do another story... a more humorous fan fiction of Percabeth - so look out for that.**

**Thanks for reading! Enjoy! :P**

* * *

**Percy's POV**

_"You don't say much..."_

"Dinner!" I heard Annabeth's dad call, breaking our awkward silence.

"Coming!" she replied, "Come on Percy, let's go and eat."

I followed her downstairs and into the kitchen and towards to smell of roast turkey.

The table was full of dishes that made my stomach leap up with hunger. I sat next to Annabeth and looked around the table. I saw two 3 year old boys, who were twins, that sat at the table. They had the same sandy hair as Annabeth's dad, only a little bit darker, and the deep brown eyes. They seemed to be mashing up potatoes with a spoon, splattering the table with food. One of them saw me staring.

"Who's dat?" he asked.

"Oh, this is Percy, he's going to be staying with us!" Mrs Chase exclaimed enthusiastically as she served us roast potatoes. "Percy, this is Matthew and Bobby, Annabeth's younger brothers."

"Cool!" Matthew smiled.

"I always want old brother!" Bobby cheered, giving me a toothy grin, as Mrs Chase wiped the bits of potato up.

Mr Chase came in, his reading glasses resting on the top of his head, looking a bit flustered.

"Looks like I have to work overtime again, this new project is due in a few days!" he muttered under his breath as he went through his papers at the table.

"Come on, Frederick, not here." Annabeth's told him firmly, "Have some carrots."

I looked around, unsure what to do.

I felt Annabeth lean in beside me. "Help yourself." she whispered gently.

And that's just what I did.

* * *

After dinner, Annabeth and I went upstairs to her room when I saw Mr Chase carrying a mattress and putting it down on the floor beside her bed.

"Looks like you'll be staying in Annabeth's room, there's no space in the boys' room with their Lego scattered everywhere." he said, wiping his forehead and drinking a cup of tea.

"Okay, thanks sir."

"No need to call me sir, Percy." he murmured. Hiding a smile behind his stern face, he picked up his cup and left the room.

Annabeth jumped on her bed and smiled at me excitedly.

"Would you like one of my teddies to keep you company?" She asked, pointing at her group of animals.

"If you don't mind..."

"Don't worry, Percy, what's mine is yours now." She said kindheartedly. "Which one do you want?"

I looked at the three in front of me. There was a grey, chubby owl, a sleek black horse with wings and a tiny, striped tiger. I took my time, analyzing them all.

"I'd like the horse with wings, please, Annabeth."

She grinned at me. "That's Blackjack. He's a _Pegasus._" she said knowingly, passing him to me.

I held Blackjack in my arms and stroked his little head. "Thank you." I smiled, then she gave me a hug. Surprised, I just stood there, but my brain came back to life and cuddled her back. Her hair smelled of lemons. _Pineapple and lemons say the Bells of St Clements _I thought. **(AN: If you didn't know it's part of a rhyme.) **We were interrupted by a knock on the door, I backed away from her. Mrs Chase came in and gave me a towel and a toothbrush.

"Here, Percy." she said, "I've run the bath for you."

"Thank you." I replied, walking towards the bathroom.

"Percy." said a voice. I quickly spun around and found myself in front of Annabeth again. She brushed a strand of blonde hair behind her ear and placed something in my arms. "Mum told me to give you some pajamas and some... um..."

I looked at her.

"Well... some pants." she said, blushing. I felt myself going beetroot red. "Have a.. um nice bath, okay?"

"Thank you, Annabeth."

* * *

I sat in the bath. It was probably my first, since I can't remember much when I was little before I became homeless. I played with the bubbles around me, enjoying the soothing, warm water. It was like the soap was not only washing away the dirt, but the foul memories of my time on the streets - well, not all of them. Tyson was always there for me.

Then the thought stuck me like lightning.

I've left Tyson.

I've forgot all about him.

How could I?

How could I leave him after all the things we've been through?

Feeling guilty, I quickly got out of the bath and pulled the drain, dried myself and put on my pajamas. Making my way to Annabeth's room, I heard low voices downstairs. I felt curious, so I went down quietly, peeking through the kitchen door.

"I wonder where his parents are?" I heard Mrs Chase murmur.

"Gods knows, Athena. I bet he's been through a lot. Probably more than you or me, that's for sure." said a male voice - Mr Chase.

"The poor boy..." she sobbed quietly, "It really breaks my heart seeing young children like that."

"I know, dear, I know."

"Should we ask him...?"

"I think we should wait for the right time. I don't think we should remind him about his past on the first few days with us."

"Hmm, you're right." I heard another sob, "You better tuck the boys into bed.."

"No problem."

Hearing a chair being pushed back, I quickly scrambled upstairs and slowly into Annabeth's room. I jumped on my bed and quickly covered myself under the duvet, I could feel Annabeth's intense grey eyes on me as she went to bed, and switched off the light.

"Good night, Percy."

"G'night." I mumbled.

Thoughts swam through my mind. About Annabeth's parents talking in hushed voices, about my life here, and about Tyson. How could I find him again? I don't even know where he is, or if he's okay...

* * *

**Chapter 3 complete! Thank you so much for reading. Please review - I would love to know what you think...**

**Don't forget to look out for another story!**

**- d4niella**


	4. Chapter 4: A Memory

**Hi guys! Thank you for the favorites and follows!**

**And thank YOU especially ~ Elmlea ~ for being my first reviewer (Not including myself!) So I'll give you a little gift... a virtual cookie! (::) *Clap clap clap***

**So ON WITH THE STORY! (NOTE: Annabeth and Percy are now 15 years old.)**

* * *

**_8 years later..._**

**Annabeth's POV:**

"Percy." I whispered, shaking him awake. "Percy!"

His hair was a scruffy mess as he snuggled with Blackjack, snoring.

"Percy!" I repeated.

"Mmmfrgh..." he mumbled.

Frustrated, I grabbed a glass of water from my bedside table and poured it over his head.

"ARGHHH!" he screamed, immediately opening his green eyes and jumping out of bed. Once he noticed that nothing was wrong, he threw a cushion at my face.

"Ow, what was that for?" I asked stupidly - which is so not like me by the way. (I'm way smarter than Percy)

"What do you think, Wise Girl?" he snarled playfully, "For waking me up of course!"

"Awww, I know you love me really, Seaweed Brain."

"Yeah, I know you know. '_Best friends forever_', right?"

"Right," I smiled. "Come on! Breakfast!" I sang. But Percy didn't move. Normally he's downstairs in the kitchen in a flash...

"Percy?" I asked weakly.

* * *

**Percy's POV:**

_"Yeah, I know you know._ 'Best friends forever', _right?"_

_"Right" Annabeth smiled. "Come on! Breakfa-"_

- FLASHBACK /8 years ago/ -

"Come on, Percy!" Tyson called, "You will make it!" I grabbed a tree branch and kept climbing up the big oak tree. I looked up and saw Tyson above me, flashing me a goofy grin as he sat on the tree's 'arm', cheering me on. Determined, I ascended to the branch on top of his and dangled my feet in the air.

"I did it!" I exclaimed. I could see everything from up here - the whole park. I saw the lake sparkle in the sunlight and birds flying from tree to tree, even a small squirrel who scurried on the tree bark, looking for things to eat.

"See, it was not that hard. We can come here tomorrow."

"Yeah!" I agreed excitedly. "And one day we can build a tree house on this tree and live here! Far away from all the bad guys!"

"Yes." Tyson nodded. "Best friends forever?" he said offering his hand.

"Right!" I said happily, taking his hand. We shook. "Doesn't it look great up he-"

_CRASH! _I heard a tree bark snap and the next thing I knew, Tyson was on the floor. "Ow." he said as he rubbed his back, laughing.

I couldn't help but laugh too.

- END OF FLASHBACK /BACK TO PRESENT/ -

"Percy?" Annabeth said again.

I looked at her, and saw only worry in her eyes.

"Sorry," I apologized, "I just... uh... zoned out for a second there." I forced out a laugh, ignoring her suspicious stare.

I remembered that Tyson was like a big brother to me.

It's been 8 years, and I've haven't heard from him since...

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is so short... I'm sort of in a rush. **

**So now you know more about Percy's past! **

**I would really appreciate it if you could give me some ideas! I would love to know what you would like to include in this story!**

**Please favorite, follow and review for more chapters and updates to come!**

**- d4niella****  
**


	5. Chapter 5: Goode High

**Hi guys. If you haven't seen my new story: Wise Games for Seaweed Brains, check it out now! :D**

**But I bet you want to know what happened to Tyson in this story? - Stay tuned and you'll find out!**

**On with the story! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson characters.**

* * *

**Annabeth's POV:**

When Percy and I arrived at Goode High, Thalia was waiting for us.

If you didn't know, she's my best friend (besides Percy). Her jet black punk hair that fell down to her shoulder as she glanced and smiled at me with her electric blue eyes. She was wearing her signature shirt - the 'Death to Barbie' one, which I seriously think she obsessed with, and a black leather jacket that complimented her ripped jeans and blue high tops.

"Hey Annie." she said, cheerfully to me.

"Hi Thals. Please don't call me Annie."

"Whatever." was her answer, as she nodded at Percy, who said hello in return. (They weren't really the best of friends.)

We chatted and walked to class, but was side tracked by a certain someone.

"Hey... Annabeth," Luke winked at me. He had blonde hair and blue eyes and he was the typical popular jock at our school. He asked me out a couple of times, but I firmly said no and stood my ground.

"Hi, Luke."

"So, I heard that there was a dance in a few weeks. You interested?" I saw Percy's fist clench beside me; he hated Luke as much as I did.

"Leave her alone, Luke." Percy growled protectively. "Can't you see she's not into you?"

"Maybe you're the one who can't see very well, Jackson." he spat. What did he mean? Does he know I like Percy? Is it that obvious?

"Come on, Annabeth." Thalia dragged me to class, leaving Percy arguing with Luke.

We went to history class and took our seats. As the bell rang, Percy strolled in with a big grin on his face and sat at the table beside mine.

"What happened?" I whispered.

"I don't think Luke will be dancing with you in a few weeks." he smiled and winked at me. Which made my heart melt.

It's weird. Me and Percy are like brother and sister. I mean, we live in the same house, sleep in the same room and I never really thought of him in any other way... until now.

My teacher, Mr. D, came in and sat in his chair. He was probably the worst teacher at my school. I've had him for years, and he still calls me Annabelle.

He just sat there lazily as he handed out some worksheets for us to do - typical.

"Peter Johnson," Mr. D called at Percy, who was passing a note to our friend Grover, "No note passing!" That was all he said, before he dozed off again.

I caught Percy's eye and mouthed _What was on that note? _He just shrugged and went back to the work.

* * *

At lunch, I met Percy at a table in the cafeteria, sitting with: Nico, Grover, Thalia, Bianca and Silena. I smiled at them as I sat next to Percy, who was eating an apple.

I eyed him suspiciously. "No blue pancakes today, then?" I asked, (He adores blue food) "Just an apple?"

"Yeah," he grinned, munching on it. "I'm trying to keep fit for the Swim team." He was the fastest swimmer in the school, it's no surprise he's the Captain.

"Really? That must be hard for you." I teased, poking his stomach playfully.

What I didn't expect was me to feel so giddy as I did it. His stomach was quite firm, as if he's been working out... and I swear I felt a six pack..

"Annabeth? Are you okay?" Silena asked, noticing my silence.

"Huh? What?" I clicked back on.

"Earth to Annabeth." Nico called. "Thalia asked you a question."

"Oh. Sorry could you repeat that, Thals?

Thalia rolled her eyes at me and Percy, as if she knew what I was thinking. "Nevermind." she grumbled.

"Uh oh," Grover whispered. "Here comes trouble."

I looked up from my salad and saw someone coming towards us. I cursed under my breath. It was Drew. She was completely orange with fake tan and had way too much makeup on, she wore lots of jewelry - as if she was trying to show off how rich she was - and her hot pink skirt was dangerously short. Not to mention that she had a not-so-obvious crush on Percy.

"Hey, Percy." she said, sweetly, ignoring the others' glares.

"Um, Hi Drew."

"I was wondering if you could be my date to the dance next Friday." I could literally hear her eyelashes battering as she reached for Percy's arm.

"Er, I-"

"Beat it, Drew." Thalia interrupted defensively. "Percy's already got a date."

"Really?" she sneered. "Who?"

"Annabeth."

_Say what? _I thought. How could she do this to me? I saw Percy blush slightly as I felt myself go beetroot red. Suddenly, Drew turned her attention on me and gave me a fixed glare.

"Yeah, Annabeth is going with me, you got a problem with that?" Percy spoke up proudly as Drew pouted and walked away.

Once she was out of sight, everyone high-fived Thalia and drank a toast to her for getting rid of Drew. She glanced at me and gave me a you-can-thank-me-later smile as she drank her soda.

* * *

As we walked home, Percy put his arm around me. Suddenly, I felt really warm beside him as he cuddled me close.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Just in case Drew sees." he lied casually, even though we were far away from school. What an excuse! But I didn't complain.

When we got back to the house, I saw Matthew and Bobby run towards us. They were both 11 years old now, and annoying as ever.

"Annabeth, stop hugging your boyfriend!" Bobby giggled as he played with his paper plane.

"Hey Percy! Wanna play pilots with us?" Matthew asked excitedly, handing him his own blue plane.

"Sorry, Matt, I need to study." Percy apologized, "Maybe later, 'kay?"

"Okay."

After they ran outside to play in the garden, Percy grabbed my hand as we ran upstairs and into our room. Ever since Percy joined our family, the room as changed a lot. Before, the walls were painted a stormy grey - my favorite color, but now half of the room was paint aqua blue, as if the room was halved for Percy and me. There was now a blue bed beside mine, instead of a mattress, and a two pictures on his bedside table.

The first picture was a picture of us at the beach in Montauk eating ice cream, although half of his ice cream was on his face since I threw it at him because he was being so annoying. The other one was something he rarely spoke about: his parents - aka his past. In the picture was a couple. There was a tall tan man who had the same raven hair as Percy and the bright green eyes. Beside him was a pretty woman with kind blue eyes and light brown hair, the picture seemed to be taken while they were laughing.

It made me feel sad every time I looked at it. A few years back, Percy finally told us what happened to his parents - they died in a fire when he was small. Percy had to be taken to hospital with a few burns that has cleared up over the years and when he got out he was sent to a foster home. He told me he didn't remember the fire but he did remember life at the care home. Apparently, it was so horrible he was sent to different homes frequently from his 'behavior towards other children'.

Then he ran away and spent life on the streets all by himself. Until he met us.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW - I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Thanks for all the appreciations you've been giving me. It makes my day :)**

**I'll be updating the next chapter soon!**

**- d4niella**


	6. Chapter 6: Dress Shopping

**Hi guys! Thank you so much for the reviews and all!**

**If you enjoy this story, read my other one! It's called Wise Games for Seaweed Brains which is a more humorous Percabeth story. (It even has more reviews than this! So be sure to check it out! :D)**

**Don't be afraid to ask me any questions or requests for the scenes of the story! (I don't want writer's block!)**

**Regarding to a question from Guestgoldplatium, who I thank for reviewing:**

**Tyson will return in the next chapter. I've got an idea in my head on how to introduce him and I'll hope you'll like it - HINT: It may be quite dramatic. I might include your request and add Ella in the story but I'm still thinking on how she'll be introduced... maybe you guys could give me some ideas? - I'd love to hear from you!**

**But enough of that... let's get on with the story! :P**

* * *

**Annabeth's POV:**

Saturday afternoon. The perfect time to read some books. Well, it was perfect until SOMEONE decided to interrupt me.

_Ring Ring - Ring Ring_

I picked up my phone and answered it.

"Annabeth? Is that you?" a voice asked uncertainly. It was Thalia. Great.

"Yeah," I answered, "Why wouldn't it be?"

"Well, I thought you was with Percy and he could of picked it up, duh." Why would she think that? I don't spend all my time with him! Do I?

"So why are you calling?"

"Silena asked me to tell you that we're going shopping."

"Wait, what? When did I agree to this, Thals!?"

"Whatever. Just be there at the mall, okay?" Thalia said, ending the call. SHE HUNG UP ON ME? WITHOUT ME EVEN AGREEING?

Annoyed, I picked up my book and headed towards my room. Percy was inside. I looked at him.

"ARGHHH!" I screamed, trying not to look at his shirtless body.

"Whaaa?!" Percy yelped at me. He was getting changed? _Why didn't I knock? _I cursed myself._  
_

"I-I-I'll g-go!" I stammered, throwing my book on the table as I shut my eyes and literally ran out of the room. I was breathing heavily, my mind still paralyzed from shock.

"Annabeth, dear?" My mum called anxiously from downstairs, "Are you okay?"

"Yes! I'm fine!" I said back, way too quickly. I was still playing the embarrassing scene in my head - leave it to Percy to stay in his pajamas until past midday.

I decided to avoid him as much as I could.

* * *

Thalia, Silena and Bianca were waiting for me at the shopping center.

"Hi, Annabeth."

"Hey! Annie!"

"Wow, I _adore _what you're wearing."

"Hi guys." I said, "So what are we doing here today?"

Silena stared at me. I felt uncomfortable.

"Are you kidding?" she shrieked, "It's the dance in, like, a week and _we need to get dresses!_"

My brain clicked. The school dance with Percy! Ahhh... how could I forget?

"Okay, lets go."

We walked into the mall, which was slightly packed with people, and Silena dragged us to the nearest designer dress store.

An hour later of choosing, trying and buying, everyone found a dress... except me.

Thalia had a plain dark blue dress, which made her eyes sparkle.

Bianca bought a light green dress that has small diamonds running down from the side, that complimented her light olive skin.

Silena wore a hot pink mini dress that really showed off her body and also bought _very _high heels.

They found their dresses in a flash. Me? I'm still looking. Silena kept throwing dress after dress in my face, eager and determined to find the right one for me. I sighed and was going to change back to my own clothes until I saw it.

The dress right in front of me was beautiful. It was aqua blue - Percy's favorite color - and reminded me of the sparkling sea in the sunset. Excited, I grabbed it and tried it on. Perfect match.

The girls saw me posing in the mirror and gasped.

"ANNIE! YOU LOOK AMAZING!"

"It really suits you! Wow!"

"ANNABETH!" Silena squealed happily, crushing me into a hug. "COME ON LET'S BUY IT!"

We left the mall, shopping bags in our hands and went back to my house to hang out.

* * *

"Mum! I'm home with some friends!" I called, stepping through the door. But instead of my mum coming to greet us, Matthew and Bobby did.

"Hey!" Bobby grinned.

"H-hi, Silena." Matthew greeted shyly.

"Awww... you're _so _cute!"

"Oh, hello girls!" My mum said cheerfully as my brothers went off to play whatever they play with these days.

"Hi, Mrs Chase." Thalia, Bianca and Silena chorused.

"Would you like to stay over for the weekend? Bobby and Matthew are going to sleep over at their friend's."

"But wouldn't we bother Dr Chase's work?" Bianca asked, concerned.

"Nope. Frederick and I are going out to eat at my colleague's dinner party, so we won't be back until it's late."

"Okay, sure. Thanks Mrs Chase."

"I'll phone your parents." My mum mentioned, as she strolled off into the kitchen again.

"Wanna watch a movie?" I suggested, as Percy came downstairs and into the living room.

"Hey guys." He was wearing a black polo shirt with jeans and his hair was messy. Everyone greeted him back, except me of course. I still couldn't face him after the embarrassing scene we had before I went shopping. Ugh.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Tune in for the next chapter because TYSON IS RETURNING! dun Dun DUN!**

**Please review! :D Hope you enjoyed the story so far.**

**- d4niella**


	7. Chapter 7: The Night of the Dance

**Hey guys! Thanks for reviewing.**

**SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED RECENTLY. I APOLOGIZE. I have been very very busy...  
**

**I don't need to say that much... it's just that:**

**THIS IS THE CHAPTER WHERE TYSON RETURNS! :O**

**Suggestions for the story are appreciated. **

**NOTE: I'll try to update at least one story every day. Chapters will be at least one thousand words long, they may be short but I update quicker this way!**

* * *

**Percy's POV - The Night of the Dance**

I stared at myself in the mirror, trying to get my hair flat and neat - not going well so far. Annabeth was getting ready in her parent's room while I stayed in here. I wore a black tuxedo with an aqua blue dress shirt. Mrs Chase told me that it would be best to wear the shirt, since she gave it to me - I wonder why? I put on my silver trident necklace, that used to be my dad's. Then, as if right on cue, Annabeth's mum knocked on the door and came into my room.

"Oh, Percy, you look wonderful!" Mrs Chase smiled. She walked over and grabbed a comb from Annabeth's desk and tried to flatten my hair. "Is it always like this?" She mumbled.

"Yeah." I said chuckling awkwardly. But luckily, she managed to make it stay without it sticking back up. Awesome!

"Mum!" I heard Annabeth call, "Can you help me with my dress?" She walked into the room, forgetting that I was in here, with her dress half on, showing part of her bra and the dress's zipper undone.

"Oh." I mumbled looking away from her body. Annabeth's dress was also aqua blue, making us match - So that's why Mrs Chase told me to where this dress shirt! If it wasn't for this awkward situation, I would of confronted Annabeth's mum immediately, but somehow I couldn't stop peeking at Annabeth.

"Um... sorry!" she said blushing hastily, "I didn't know you were-"

"Come here, Annabeth." Mrs Chase said, pushing her dress up for her and zipping the zipper up. She neatened her hair making it look silky and wavy. I could smell a scent of her sweet fruity perfume. I saw her mum whisper something in Annabeth's ear, and she nodded with a tinge of pink on her cheeks.

"The limo is here!" a voice called, which turned out to be Mr Chase. We all walked down the corridor and towards him, who was eyeing Annabeth's dress suspiciously. "That dress is quite short..." he murmured weakly.

"Oh Frederick! Let our girl have some fun with her friends for once, without being the odd one out!" his wife accused.

"But, anything can happen at the dance!"

"You should know Annabeth well enough to trust her! She's growing up to be an intelligent woman!"

It was as if Annabeth and I wasn't there. Her parent's were quarreling until the limo beeped the horn, making us all jump.

"Oh look at the time, already!" Mrs Chase said, slightly flustered. "You guys have a good time!"

"Percy! You look dashing. Hey, isn't that my dress shirt?" Mr Chase asked me as his wife laughed nervously.

"Come on, let's go or we'll be late." Annabeth dragged me towards the limo before I could answer Mr Chase's question. We waved at them and climbed in.

"Hi guys." I heard a familiar voice. My friends, Nico and Thalia, were also in the limo and seemed to be going to the dance together. How come no one told me we were sharing? I felt relieved that Annabeth and I wouldn't be alone together. I glanced at her, who didn't seemed surprised at the sight of them.

I looked at what they were wearing: Nico had a jet black blazer with a dark shirt and skull necklace - obviously he was too lazy to pick out some smart trousers so he just slipped on some black jeans; Thalia, on the other hand, wore a dark blue dress and had her nails painted the same color so at least she made an effort.

We chatted on the way to school. I kept glancing at my watch nervously, as if I was waiting for my appointment on Injection Day, which was so not me. My hands felt sweaty and I constantly fidgeted around with my hands. No one seemed to notice - except Thalia of course. She glanced at me with her piercing blue eyes, and seemed to know what was wrong with me. I expected her to announce to everyone how weird I was, but instead she gave me a supportive smile.

* * *

The limo stopped in front of the back of the school gym - where the dance is taking place. We all got out and went inside.

The gym was quite dark, but in a good way. Light was reflecting out of the sparkling disco ball that was above me. In the corner, near the food table, I saw Grover and some of the others so Annabeth, Thalia and I walked towards them, while Nico checked out the food.

"Hey!" Grover greeted us excitedly, giving me a high five. He had his arm round a small elf-like girl with auburn hair plaited to the side. I've seen her around in class before, but never really spoke to her...

"This is Juniper." Grover introduced, while Juniper gave me a little wave. "She's in the Nature Club! Isn't that gr-"

He was interrupted by someone standing on the stage. It was Mr D. My lazy history teacher.

"Attention please." he droned, with a glass of coke in his hand. "Everyone grab a partner and make your way to the dance floor... I'm gonna get something to eat..."

I looked around, seeing Nico and Thalia walking away (they're not really into dancing) and Grover holding hands with Juniper. I felt a light tap on my shoulder and turned, finding Annabeth in front of me, offering her hand.

"Are you dancing with me or not?" she smiled. I took her hand and led her to the crowd where everyone was slow dancing. We stood close as she put her arms round my neck as I wrapped mine around her waist and we danced.

"Ha... look at Drew and Luke..." Annabeth laughed softly, looking past me and grinning at our rivals, who were giving us some very scary looks.

"I'm glad I'm dancing with you..." I mumbled, embarrassed. She gave me a strange look, which made me feel self conscious. "I-I mean, if it wasn't for Thalia, I'd be holding hand with Drew right now."

"Oh."

After ten minutes of dancing with each other. We went outside to get away from the stuffy gym. I leaned on the wall and breathed in the cool night air.

"Look." Annabeth pointed at the sky, which was scattered with small stars. "It's beautiful."

"Yeah." I answered, looking at her face. She caught my stare, making my knees buckle. "The stars, I mean."

"Mmm-hmm."

I didn't know what was happening after that. Annabeth was getting closer to me. I could feel her sweet breath against my cheeks. She closed her eyes and leaned in towards me, brushing her soft lips against mine. My reaction was shocking. I just stood there for a few seconds, my body paralyzed, as she kissed me gently pushing me against the wall.

What do I do?I could feel my mind racing as fast as my heart. _Isn't she like my sister? _I asked myself.

_Well, not anymore, she's kissing you isn't she?_ My mind retorted back.

_But what does this mean? _I thought.

_Who cares? Just kiss her back before things get awkward! _The other voice screamed at me.

I pulled her closer and immediately responded to her sudden kiss. Her hands caressed my face with a sense of embarrassment but also eagerness.

I could of stayed that way forever. Until we were interrupted by some massive force, pushing us over.

Annabeth and I fell to the ground as I yelled out in shock and confusion.

"HEY!" I shouted angrily, staring at the huge figure above me. "What do you think you're doing!?"

"Percy?" said a deep voice. "It's me."

I studied the face of the attacker.

Then I knew.

"Tyson...?"

* * *

**CLIFFHANGERRRRRRR!**

**TYSON IS BACK! **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I bet you wasn't expecting that, eh?**

**Look out of the next part of the story to see Tyson's POV of the Night of the Dance, before he pushes Annabeth and Percy over, and how he finds out where his long lost friend was.**

**Thank you for reading! Hope you liked it.**

**REVIEW! **

**I NEED YOUR OPINION: DO YOU WANT ELLA (from Heroes of Olympus) TO BE INTRODUCED TO THE STORY?**

**Please answer by reviewing. I will go with the majority.**

**Bye for now!**

**- d4niella**


	8. Chapter 8: Tyson meets a Friend

**Hi guys! Sorry for the cliffhanger! xD I just wanted to build up some excitement. :)**

**It's been a while since I've updated... but here you go! **

**So, you might know that I'm going to be writing another story... And I'm going to type it out after this chapter - this basically means I'm going to be juggling 3 stories at once. :P**

** It's called 'Go with the FLOW' and it's set at a school called Apollo's Institute of Music (AIM), owned by (Of course) Apollo, who is known here as Fred Apollo, the headmaster of the academy. Percy is lead singer in a famous band called FLOW with Nico Di Angelo and Grover Underwood. (Obviously) As the story progresses, you will start to notice some Percabeth...!**

**I've read a few Fan-fictions about Percy and Annabeth going to some music school, and to be honest, it could be a bit similar. However, I will try to make it as interesting and unique as possible and I'll avoid the typical story-lines. **

**It will contain drama, friendship, romance and maybe a bit of humor and tragedy- I'm not 100% sure yet.**

**I hope you like the anime covers of my stories! Hahaha, I'm obsessed with stuff like manga. :D Feel free to tell me which one's your favorite!**

**Anyway, let's carry on with THIS story...**

**NOTE: THIS CHAPTER IS IN TYSON'S POV ON THE NIGHT OF THE DANCE. (An hour or so before he caught up with Percy)**

* * *

**Tyson's POV - The Night of the Dance**

I walked around the streets. It was getting quite dark and I felt my stomach groan with hunger. I looked down with loneliness. It has been quite a long time since my friend and I saw each other; a very long time actually.

As I stared at the floor, I saw something sparkle in the dimly lit street light - it was a coin! A £2 coin! _Maybe my luck isn't so bad after all. _I thought, as I quickly picked it up and treasured it in my hands. What should I buy with this money?

I thought deeply on how I should spend it, then I ran into the nearest coffee shop, ignoring the looks of frightened customers, and walked up to the counter.

The man behind the counter peered at me with his dark piercing eyes. He had greased black hair, looking as if it had been drenched in oil. I knew I had to order before I would get kicked out.

"One cup of hot chocolate, please." I said.

"You got da money to pay for it?" the server said slyly, doubting me as he smirked at my appearance.

"Yes." I showed him my £2 coin.

"Well, dat would be £1.99."

I stared at the board where the choices of drinks were. I couldn't read much, but I could tell what was what from the pictures. Hot chocolate was only £1.50! Why is he making me pay more? He stared at me, sneering. "You're scaring da customers away, young 'un. Dat means you have to pay extra." It was as if he was reading my mind.

"F-f-fine." I tossed him the coin and he grinned cunningly, putting it in the cashier. Then he threw the one pence change at me, trying not to burst out laughing at my face.

One of the other workers, who was preparing the products, slid the cup of hot chocolate on the counter, spilling a quarter of the drink. I knew they were making fun of me, but I wanted that drink so bad.

"Enjoy." He whispered threateningly at me. I took the cup and turned my back on the server, looking for somewhere to sit.

All the customers were staring at me with terrified looks. As I walked past an elderly couple I heard them whimper slightly, edging away from me. I am used to this, so I don't feel so unhappy about these things anymore. I found a seat in the corner and felt the warmth from my hot chocolate, I drank slowly and savored every bit.

After taking a few bags of sugar from the counter, and ignoring the glances and looks of the customers, I got up and left the coffee shop. I felt the cool night air brush against my face; it was getting quite dark. I should be making my way back soon. But instead, I couldn't help but look at what was happening a few blocks down the road.

There was a girl, around my age, with dark red hair, coffee brown eyes and a round face. She was wearing a red dress and was climbing into a sleek black limo. She was very pretty.

"Ella! Don't forget to call me when the dance is over!" I heard a male voice shout.

"Okay, Dad! No need to worry! Goode High isn't that bad!" She replied, waving out of the window. As the limo drove pass me, she saw me staring at her and gave me a small smile before disappearing as quickly as she came.

No one has ever smiled at me like that before.

What did she say to her dad? The Goode High Dance? I've heard of the place and pasted it several times from my way back from the nearby park. I remember being cornered in an alleyway by some of the students there...

Nevertheless, I felt happy that that girl called Ella smiled at me and hoped we could be friends someday. After making up my mind, I took off down the road and made my way to Goode High School.

* * *

Around half an hour later, I finally got to the school.

I sat down behind the bush and took several deep breaths. I could hear the loud music from the dance hall, followed by cheering. I peeked through the leaves, hoping to catch a glimpse of a red headed girl, but no luck so far.

The back door opened and I saw a raven haired boy with sea green eyes step out with a blonde. They were wearing some very fancy clothes that I could never afford... They were looking up at the stars while I heard a whisper nearby. A few meters away from me, there was a girl in a blue dress hiding behind a tree and looking at them. She had punk-like hair and blue eyes.

Her phone vibrated quietly and she held it up to her ear.

"Hello?" She whispered. "Nico, this is a bad time... I'm spying on Percy and Annabeth... Yes, Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase, who else would I be talking about...?"

So the boy was named Percy Jackson... Black hair? Sea green eyes? It couldn't be...

She listened to the person named Nico with an annoyed look on her face.

"Can you just get to the point already? Annabeth's gonna make the move any minute now..."

Thoughts swam through my mind. A move? What is she going to do to him? Before I could even react, I saw the blonde called Annabeth push the might-be-my-long-lost-friend Percy against the wall and she started doing doing something with his face - but I couldn't see properly. His face was shocked but ... scared? Was he scared? What was happening? I knew I had to do something quick...

Feeling angry for some reason, since I did not know if it was actually my friend or not, I got up and started running towards them. In the corner of my eye I saw the girl who was spying on them stood up with shock at my appearance. But that didn't stop me.

I ran into them, tackling both onto the ground. I heard Percy yelp out and I knew I had to say something before everything would go funny.

"HEY!" he shouted, glaring at me. "What do you think you're doing!?"

"Percy?" I said. "It's me."

...

"Tyson...?"

I saw his eyes go wide with amazement and confusion. I looked at his lady friend, Annabeth, who was staring at me with fixed annoyance on her face. I wouldn't want to go on her bad side. But everything had to be put right with me and Percy.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Get ready for Go with the FLOW that's coming out soon!**

**- d4niella**


End file.
